The New Girl
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: When a new girl comes to town, feelings are turned upside down and inside out to reveal more feelings............a choose it yourself ending!


The New Girl  
by glitter_girl0058  
  
A/N: this is a mostly made up story with characters that i made up. Tristan, Rory, Paris, etc.,  
are the only real ones. Allison is my sister and the last name is fake(if I even have one for her)  
and then there is some more fictual characters. I don't own Gilmore Girls and the characters on the show  
do not belong to me, but the rest of the characters do.  
  
"Hey, you're new?" asked a curious Tristan.  
"Yeah." The girl answered. She was tall, thin and beautiful.  
"I'm Tristan." He stuck out his hand.  
"Allison." She shook it politely.  
"So, how do you like Chilton?" he asked.  
"Its great, but doesn't this seem like an overload? I just like having fun." she  
answered. Trisan smiled, knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
"So anyway, Paris is a snob." Rory was explaining to Allison.  
"And Paris would be-" she asked.  
"Tristan's girlfriend." the other girl answered.  
"Really?" Allison returned in disbelief.  
"Yeah, but Tristan's a snob too." she said.  
"No he isn't." Allison protested.  
"Well that's because you haven't seen the real Tristan yet."  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Well, its this way..................."  
  
"How can you break up with me?" Paris screamed at Tristan.  
"Because there's someone else." he answered simply.  
"Is this person on your hook?" she asked.  
"My hook?" he asked.  
"Yes your hook. Because if she isn't you're not coming back ." she explained.  
"Oh, pretty much."  
"Pretty much? And do I have the stomach power to ask who this person is? Its  
not Rory Gilmore is it, because you DEFINITELY dont have her under your hook."  
"No, its Allison."  
"Allison? You mean the new girl Allison?"  
"Yeah, that's her, isn't she beautiful?  
Paris made a disgusted noise and ran off. Tristan didn't even notice.  
  
"So did you meet Allison yet?" asked a once again curious Tristan.  
"Yeah, but why do you care?" Rory asked.  
"Well, if you're any kind of friends, she would have told you that I asked her out."  
"Not if she said no." shot Rory sarcastically, putting her books in her locker.  
"Well she didn't." returned Tristan matter-of-factly.  
"That's terrific for you guys." she said.  
"Hey thanks."  
"I'm warning you, don't break her heart."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know you're big on that, breaking hearts, you know you've practically broke  
everyone girl's at this school, either by not going out with them, or going out with them and  
then dumping them." she informed him, getting ready to leave.  
"Did I break yours?" he asked her.  
"I'm not even going to answer that."  
  
"Oh my god that was so funny! The lady just freaked!" shrieked Allison, laughing  
with Tristan. They had just had a very funny movie, and now were sitting in a cafe, eating  
frozen yogurt.  
" I know! And we were laughing so hysterically!" he said, shaking his head.  
"We have to do that again, Tristan." Allison insisted.  
"Of course we will."  
She smiled.  
  
"And I just hate it when he does that to girls." Rory finished, complaining to Lane  
about Tristan.  
"Yeah, breaking hearts everywhere? That's just not cool."  
"I hate his guts so much."  
"Of course you do."  
"And I have a really bad feeling about him and Allison."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and she hasn't even told me about it!" Rory said aloud, puzzled.  
"She hasn't? And she's supposed to be your best friend at Chilton?"  
"Yeah I know." exclaimed Rory. " Hey maybe it was because I said that Tristan  
was a snob and she thinks I won't approve or something."  
"Well, do you?"  
"Do I what?" asked Rory.  
"Approve."  
"Oh, sort of."  
"Hmmm......................................."  
  
"So- anything you wanna talk to me about?" asked Rory, trying not to be very obvious.  
"Not really." Allison replied.  
Thinking that the friends/laid-back approach seriously wasn't working, Rory decided to  
try the honest/straighforward/I-want-the-truth approach.  
"Look, I know you've been going out with Tristan."  
"I know you know." said Allison." Sorry I tried to hide it- its just after the way you talked  
about him, I figured, you know- well I just didn't want to lose your friendship. It means a lot to me."  
"Hey I'm not going to hold things like that against you, Ali."  
"You're not?" she asked.  
"No, of course not, you're love life is your own business and who you date doesn't concern   
me unless you, not me, wants to talk about it."  
"Oh thanks Rory." They hugged.  
  
Tristan was walking down the hallways as if he was king and thought to himself," Everything  
in life is great, I've got Allison, I've got my popularity, and I've got me."  
  
"Lane, I know I've been trying to be a good friend to Allison, but sometimes she makes me  
very annoyed and sometimes even-" said Rory, pausing.  
"What?" asked the other girl, looking up from a book.  
"I don't know, jealous." she finished.  
"Jealous?" exclaimed Lane in disbelief." You have Dean, for god's sake!"  
" I know." said Rory."But its just that she makes Tristan sound like a good guy."  
"But you hate Tristan."  
" Normally."  
"And now you only want him because he's wanted." diagnosed Lane.  
"What?!"   
"Yeah, you only want him because Allison has him."  
"But I never liked him." Rory retorted sensibly.  
"That's not the point, you just feel left out."  
"This isn't getting me anywhere, Lane."   
"I still think you're jealous."  
  
"You're moving away?!" asked Tristan." But you just got here!" he protested.  
"A year and a half can hardly be 'got here' status." laughed Allison.  
"But you can't leave!"  
"I'm sorry, its out of my control." said Allison sadly.  
"What about our relationship?" he asked.  
"You're making this harder, Tristan." she said.  
"Why?"  
"I have to."  
  
So she moved, and she was gone. Not a wisp or trace of her yet. Only a fossil of   
heartbreak in Tristan's stony heart that would remain there forever. It was the symbol of  
lost love and heartbreak, and the first and last fossil that ever stays in a person's heart.  
Everyone had this fossil long ago, but Tristan had it for the first time, and it was more  
painful than he had ever imagined. He cried as he had never cried in his life, and his heart  
was suffocated when its actions were reversed. The heartbreak Tristan had inflicted upon others   
had turned around and taken his heart as a victim.  
On the outside he seemed the same. cold and snobbish as he had always been, but this  
life-changing experience just hurt him so much. But he got over it. And guess who else got over  
something.  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
Rory's jealously wore off when the couple's relationship ended. Tristan then kept on  
bugging her to go out with him( again) and guess what- she says yes.  
  
If you want Tristan to learn a lesson- go to my story: Rory's Little Prank.  
If you want them to have a good relationship for a while- go to my story: Sure  
  
Those are a choose it yourself endings: I hope you like them!  



End file.
